Who is my favorite Godfather?
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: A godfather isn't just a person who takes custody of you, provides you food, housing and clothing. A gofather is a friend, a parent, a teacher.. A person who can become anything to make you feel like you are still worth something.


**A/N : Godfather. Prompts: 2. (word) Glitter, 9. (word) stubborn(ess), 13. (phrase) beyond the darkness.**

Harry nervously knocked. In a few minutes, it opened to reveal a tiny wizard, with blue hair and sparkling pink eyes. The little boy crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Password?" the little boy asked.

"Teddy loves Chocolate Frogs." Harry smiled indulgently.

"No. It changed last night." Teddy smiled smugly and Ginny laughed.

"But wont you let Harry in?" Harry asked, pouting to melt the little boy's heart.

Teddy bit his lip. "But you will see what I am doing!". He shook his head, **stubborn**.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, a little stern.

Teddy sighed and led them into his room. His bed was littered with Crayons, parchments, **glitter** and a lot of paint. A parchment was decorated.

"What is that? A painting? It looks beautiful!" Harry said.

"I know, but it isn't for you." Teddy said, as if telling "No candy!" to a child.

"Then who?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Its for the baby." Teddy said.

"What baby?" Harry asked, thrown off guard.

"You and Ginny's baby. You were talking about the baby last night."

"I... What..." Harry asked, as usual, not catching on.

"Yes, Teddy.. We wanted to talk to you about him.. Or her. Wouldn't you like a baby brother or sister?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will!" Teddy said, puffing up his chest. If he became a big brother, he would have responsibilities. And he was big enough to handle them.

"That's.. Amazing? So.. You aren't throwing a tantrum?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

"A what?" Teddy asked, confused.

Ginny sighed.

"No, Harry. Teddy is a good boy. Aren't you, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded.

"You know, once the baby is out, we will have lots of fun! Picnics, Vacations, shopping, eat outs.. Wonderful isn't it?" Ginny smiled and then excused herself.

"Nonsense. Once the baby is out, we will fly on broomsticks, play Floo-the-Fool , Quidditch and eat chocolate frogs all day long!" Harry grinned.

Teddy squealed and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down.

Harry tackled him to the bed.

"Who is my favorite godson?!"

"Me! TEDDY!"

* * *

"Well, I am your son! Teddy isn't!"

Teddy could hear James's words all the way to his room. His heart plunged. Tears formed in his eyes and a lump welled up in his throat, and slowly the tears spilled down.

"He is as good as!" Harry declared.

James spoke more. Harry yelled more.

Teddy couldn't take it anymore. He wept into his pillow till he became lightheaded.

After a few minutes, he felt an arm around him. He didn't move, he wanted to go on pretending he was asleep.

"I know you heard.." Harry said. "But let me tell you, James is young, and stupid. He doesn't mean what he said. And also... Son and Godson are just different words.

You both are just the same to me. Okay?" he kissed the sleeping Teddy on his forehead.

Teddy felt warm as he became drowsy.

"Who is my favorite godson?" Harry asked.

"Me... Teddy..." Teddy mumbled sleepily, and Harry felt like he could see Teddy's smile of contentment **beyond the darkness** in the room.

* * *

"Then? You think a girl cant do it?" Victoire asked, hands on her hips.

"No, no!" Teddy exclaimed franctically. Whatever he said was going wrong.

"Well... What then?" Victoire asked in an arrogant tone.

"I... Uh... Didn't mean it that way. All I meant was, You cant play Quidditch, because... Because..." Teddy kept repeating and mumbling.

"Pathetic." Victoire spat and stomped away.

Teddy wrote a letter to his godfather that night.

He received a reply in the morning.

He ran, got his broomstick and flew up to the girl's dorms from outside.

"Victoire!" he yelled, pounding on her window.

She looked up at him in surprise and opened the window.

"What do you want?"

"Get on the broom!"

"What?" Victoire asked, her voice shrill.

"Just come on! I only said that yesterday because you hadn't played Quidditch before! But now, I am gonna teach you and make you a star!"

Victoire could hardly believe her ears.

"Really?" she yelled.

"Yeah! Get on!"

And that night, Teddy wrote another letter to his godfather.

_Thanks. It worked._

The next morning he received a reply.

_No problem. Who is my favorite godson?_

Normally, Teddy wouldn't send an owl for two words, but these two words really mattered.

_Me. Teddy._

* * *

"You could be a Dragon keeper. Or open a shop! Or.. Maybe.. Work in Gringotts... But, I don't fancy you working near dad.." Victoire kept saying very fast as Teddy stared at his bad OWL results.

"Victoire... Really. Its okay, I can handle this." He said in a hollow voice.

"Umm... You sure?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah. Absolutely."

Victoire left hesitantly, and Teddy looked at his OWL results blankly.

"Life isn't what we always expect."

Teddy turned to see Harry.

"Well... These results... If they knew.."

"They'll know you were recovering from dragon pox, and couldn't even attend classes. They'll understand."

"Still... My life is gone."

Harry laughed.

"And why so?"

"Bad grades!"

"There is more to life than OWLs. Do you know that Fred- he is George's twin who died in the war.. You know about him- and George only got three OWLs each?"

"Really?"

"Yes... And Ill speak to McGonagall. You can catch up and take whatever subjects you wanted."

Teddy hugged Harry. "You don't have to do that."

"I do. Who is my favorite godson?"

"Me." Teddy laughed, "Teddy"

* * *

"... A godfather isn't just a person who takes custody of you, provides you food, housing and clothing. A godfather is a friend, a parent, a teacher, a healer... A person who can become anything to make you feel like you are still worth something. I can almost hear Harry ask me, "Who is my favorite godson?" and if he is asking me, Its me, Harry. Me. Teddy. And you know what I regret? Its not asking you 'Who is my favorite godfather?' while you are alive. Now that you are gone, let me tell you, the world's best godfather is gone.. " Teddy sobbed at Harry's funeral. He then composed himself and whispered, "Who is my favorite godfather?"

From above, high, high above, Harry whispered, "Me. Harry."

And Sirius Black came next to him. "You never asked me that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mom!" he screamed. "Sirius is hexing me again!"

"Hey!" protested Sirius. "I never did!"

"Gotta make up for all the fun we missed out eh?" Harry asked he began to run.

Sirius chased him, "Who is my favorite godson?"

"ME! HARRY!"

**A/N: Thanks and Review!**


End file.
